Boy And Girl Meet Their World
by TellYouAllAboutIt
Summary: After seeing and observing all the drama that happened in one day and Topanga s decision and the old story that Cory brought up, Josh made a decision of his own that included a certain blonde girl. What will he do about it? Joshaya One Shot! Plays right after the show finale! I do not own anything! R&R! :) READ AN IN CHAPTER 2 AND VOTE FOR MORE ONE SHOTS!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.:** Hey guys!

So this is the GMW One Shot to Girl Meets Goodbye I was talking about in my story ´(How) Long Game?´ (check it out and tell me what you think in a review if you haven`t yet)! I loved the episode even though I was crying so hard and just had to write something about it!

Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the Joshaya One Shot just for you for the last episode and if you do, let me know in the comments below! :)

Gabrie xoxo

* * *

 **Summary:**

 **After seeing and observing all the drama that happened in one day and Topanga`s decision and the old story that Cory brought up, Josh made a decision of his own that included a certain blonde girl. What will he do about it?**

* * *

 **At Topangas**

Shawn and Cory were watching Maya and Riley with a smile on their face while they were holding each others hands, giving each other their kind of a life long friendship promise. They had done this before, too and they knew how much it meant in a friendship like this. The two men knew they would be fine and that was all that counted. Their daughters had to be fine . This wasn´t about money, but about their family.

"Seems like you haven´t done such a bad job as a dad." Shawn stated to his best friend, nodding at the two girls smiling, wiping a tear of his own away just as Topanga and Katy approched them, hugging them from behind and nodding at Cory. Cory looked at them smiling, but then shook his head.

"No, seems like we didn´t do such a bad job as parents." He told them , emphasizing the we while also looking at Shawn and Katy who looked proud at each other what made Cory and Topanga smile. They were so happy for the now officially complete Hunters family who would stay close to them for a long, long time. Neither of them could think of anything better at all, because this was perfect to them. It was all they would ever need and now all their friends were here, too and their family was happy. That was all that counted.

Just in that moment, Lucas came up to Riley and put an arm around her which Riley leaned into while Maya smiled at them and Lucas kissed his girlfriends hair. "Do you think we would´ve torn another Cory and Topanga love story apart, if we would´ve left?" Topanga asked her husband.

Cory shook his head again and replied, "No. We would´ve torn apart a Riley and Lucas love story that yet has to be told." He was looking lovingly at his wife while saying that and Topanga nodded, while keeping her arms around her husband, nodding.

Shawn was still watching Maya as Josh who had watched the whole Riley and Maya scene, too suddenly walked up to the parents. His older brother smiled at him and asked, " Ready to take on the world, little brother?"

Josh looked to his older brother with a smile and then back to Maya who was now also throwing glances at them, while only half listening to Lucas and Riley. He took a deep breath, looking at Shawn and Katy. Shawn gave him a smile while Katy nodded and then Josh looked back at his brother who was smiling, too. The youngest Matthews sibling of that generation shook his head and then told him, "Not quiet yet. There´s one thing missing. One thing you told me that stayed in my mind until this very day."

Since he said it pretty loud now even Riley and Lucas were turning around while Josh stared at Maya who was now staring right back at him. Shawn pushed him towards Maya a bit and said, "Go. This is your only chance until I rethink about it."

Josh didn´t let himself be told that twice. So he did what he wanted to do the whole time, since Topanga got that promotion. He walked up to Maya in front of the couch while Maya looked away, suddenly acting as if she was uninterested what made him smile, but roll his eyes. "Hey." He greeted. The blonde beauty slowly looked up to him with a confused smile what made the boy´s heart beat faster. "You got a minute for me? Outside?" He asked her now.

Riley gasped at that while everyone else grinned now, their eyes being on the blonde beauty and Joshua Matthews , since they were all waiting for this. "I don´t know, Matthews. What´s this about?" Maya replied and Josh rolled his eyes in response, chuckling while Riley looked in disbelief at her best friend.

"You know exactly what this is about, Hunter." Josh told her and Maya´s heart started beating faster not only , because he used her new last name, but also, because she did definitely know what this was about and she was scared and excited at the same time, not knowing how to react now. As Josh saw that he hold his hand out to her and added, "I don´t want to play games right now. I want to talk." Deja vu for both of them back at the ski lodge and Maya was staring at his hand, entirely shocked and confused. He was being serious.

The Matthews boy continued staring at her with his arm stretched out. He wouldn´t push her, but he really wanted to talk to her and would wait until she would take his hand. This went on for about 2 minutes, everyone holding their breath until Cory´s and Josh´s mom suddenly shouted, "Come on, go and get your man."

Maya swallowed, looking at Riley who eagerly nodded but then slowly put her hands in Josh and let herself be pulled up by him. The others cheered as if they had already talked while Maya and Josh went outside of Topanga´s, still holding onto each others hands and that didn´t stop as they stood behind the bakery, staring at each other and not saying anything. Now that that was actually happening, Josh had to swallow , too. He wanted that, but it was hard to admit it.

"You wanted to talk to me, Uncle Boing?" Maya asked, trying to lighten the mood with that nickname. Josh slowly nodded at that, leading her a bit further away from the bakery.

Instead of directly answering he told her, "You know as Cory told us about how he talked to me as I was a little boy?" Maya slowly nodded at that, waiting for him to continue. "There was one more thing that he told me before all of the other things that day and that is something that I was reminded off again, today."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _They were standing outside the balcony, being watched by Topanga. Little Josh and his big brother Cory who was big big. He had a wife. He was happy and Josh didn´t understand any of this quiet yet, but he knew that they were happy and he did want to know more._

 _Cory knew that , so he told his little brother smiling, "And maybe, you´ll meet a woman as wonderful as Topanga. How´d you like that?"_

 _Josh looked at his big brother with wide eyes, but then smiled the most adorable smile, replying, "Good."_

 ** _Flashback end_**

Even though Maya had to smile at that mini flashback she looked confused at Josh. What was he trying to tell her right now? They said that they were going for the long game. She knew that he liked her, but why was he telling her this? What was happening right now? She kind of was hoping for something, but she didn´t know, if it was really worth hoping for that. Her day had been amazing. Would he make it perfect?

"What are you trying to tell me, Josh?" Maya now asked him and Josh chuckled, smiling at her and taking her other hand which made both of them shiver. This was huge for both of them.

The boy took a deep breath and then looked at Maya and started to tell, "Back then as Cory told me that I would find a girl as beautiful, caring and amazing as Topanga and I was looking for a girl like that for so long, not finding one." Maya looked down at that. She knew that she was nothing like Topanga. If anything maybe Riley could keep up with her. After all she was just Maya Hunter. Josh squeezed her hand though which made her look up again.

"I found something that fitted way better to me. Someone who has so much love, so much compassion and so much sense and love for adventure that she can´t sit down for a second without planning something new, without helping someone or trying to be an amazing best friend, daughter and practically sister to both my niece and my nephew. I never realised how less I wanted a Topanga and how much I need a Maya Penelope Hunter until this very day at the ski lodge." Josh told her and Maya´s heart was beating out of her chest.

Was this really happening? Josh was telling her that she was the one for him and that only not too long after that moment at the ski lodge. She thought it would take them years. "But the ski lodge has only been 4 months ago." Maya stated a bit confused, but with real hope in her eyes now.

The boy shrugged at that, looking even more intense at her. "Seeing my sister`s in law decision today and you and Riley and Shawn, adopting you made me realise that waiting to make a decision for something that you knew you wanted all along makes no sense and I want you, Maya. I needed so long to realise that, but it´s you and only you I want." He said.

Maya was glad that even though they saw each other through the street lights that it was yet dark enough that she could hide the huge blush that was creeping up on her face and that he couldn´t hear her heart, beating out of her chest.

"But what about 3 years? About the long game?" Maya asked him and Josh chuckled and looked away for a few seconds only to look with so much love at Maya afterwards that it almost knocked her off her feet. He didn´t feel much better. She was driving him crazy in a good way and he wanted her to be his. They both wanted each other and he knew that. She knew that, too.

"I don´t care about these 3 years anymore. I was an idiot and with all the things that happened today I realised that today and you were right. One day when they find our bones or whatever is left of us in the far future all they will know is that we were together and that we were happy and hopefully holding hands." He said and squeezed her hands. "I still am in for the long game, but only if we can finally play it as what we are supposed to be. A couple. No Cory and Topanga or Riley and Lucas, just perfectly imperfect Maya Penelope Hunter and Joshua Matthews."

The blonde girl was melting to a puddle inside at what he was saying, but she still wanted to hear the question from him before she said yes. They both knew her answer, but- "What are you trying to say, Boing?" She asked as mocking as she could even though she was melting.

Josh laughed and smiled at her. Then he took a deep breath and asked her, "Will you be my girlfriend? Play the long game together? Find out what the future holds?"

Maya looked at him and her eyes went wide while she felt a few tears of joy in her eyes and her hands shaking. She tried her best to take them out of Josh´s though and put them around his neck while his went around her waist. Then she smiled and replied, "Yes, I´ll be your girlfriend. I don´t want you to be Cory either. We are Josh and Maya and that is all I want and all I need. You."

The brunette boy´s heart was beating even harder now, too and Maya heard it and smiled. This encouraged Josh and he slowly leaned down while Maya leaned up. As their lips met it was a million times better than both of them had imagined. It was a slow, passionate kiss where both of them put all the frustration, love, caring, hurt, feelings, everything of these past months in and it was like they were floating and nobody could ever break them apart.

Both of them smiled against their lips while Josh depended the kiss and Maya replied eagerly. But as they had to broke apart, coming up for air, breathing heavily they were still smiling. "I think I just found my world." Josh said and Maya now blushed at that, but smiled, giving him another short kiss.

"And I found mine." She replied smiling at him. She had imagined this day so many times even before he had admitted his feelings to her, but it was a million times better. Just looking at him and his huge smile proved that to her all over again and made her think of something where she had to smile. Josh looked a bit confused at that, but then suddenly realised what she was thinking and they were both laughing while saying at the same time,

"Boy and Girl meet their world."

* * *

 **A.N.:** Yes. Boy and Girl met their world.

What do you think? I hope you guys liked it! :) See ya next time!

Gabrie xoxo


	2. 100 Prompts Challenge

**A.N.:** Hello party people!

So, I wanted to talk to you about something I was thinking about since a few days, but I didn´t want to start a new story right away...

I was thinking about doing a 100 writing prompts challenge, since the one One Shot for Joshaya got so much amazing feedback from you. THANKS FOR THAT! YOU ARE THE BEST!

Probably mainly for GMW , but there might be some that are not for GMW. Would you like to read the One Shots for that?

Do you guys have any ideas for prompts? I want make my own list and would love to hear your ideas!

Let me know what you think! :)

Even though I won´t be able to do them that often, since I´m moving soon to the north of Germany to a big city from a little city in the south, so I will only update stories and One Shots here and then.

Pairings will be individual, depending on the One Shot.

Gabrie xoxo


End file.
